


You Should Have Stopped While You Were Ahead

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows just how to push Lucifer's buttons, Lucifer knows just how to get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Have Stopped While You Were Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for Five Acts over at LJ. The Kink I choose was Oral Fixation.

_Snap, pop_.

Lucifer could feel the vein in his temple throbbing. Let it be known that it took a lot for his patience to run thin, but the guy sitting behind him – new Quarterback of the foot-ball team and mechanical club leader _Dean Winchester_ \- always knew just how to accomplish this. Not only did he take over the position Lucifer was supposed too – said Quarterback position – after Michael left, but he also liked to make an example of him, show the team that he was, indeed in charge.

It pissed him off to no end.

 _Snap, pop, snap_.

Like now, with Dean snapping his gun in Lucifer’s ear. Now, Dean wasn’t one of those girly-jocks or jock-jocks, he was pretty cool; to everyone but Lucifer. But he liked to act so around Lucifer, knowing it would drive him insane. So there he was, popping his gum in Luce’s ears, distracting him from the lesson he was supposed to be paying attention too. Every time the snapping pop would suddenly echo in his ear, Lucifer would jerk or jump and Dean would chuckle, breath brushing over his skin.

Lucifer turned around to glare at him, but Dean just reclined innocently in his chair, chewing him gum so Lucifer could watch. He grit his teeth and turned back around, hoping Mrs. Missouri – she hated being referred to by her last name – didn’t notice. Lucifer kind of liked this class anyways, not that he was anything like Castiel or Sam, he wasn’t a nerd, but he had always liked English.

 _Snap, pop._

“Would you knock that off!” Lucifer hissed, turned around again, catching Dean in his act of pulling back. He just grinned at him and shrugged, as if signalling “make me” and he probably was. Lucifer closed his eyes and slumped down in his chair. He’d get back at Dean on the field, if he was given the chance. Truth was, Dean _was_ good at what he did, and Lucifer had only taken up foot-ball because he thought it would make Michael proud.

 _Sna-ap, pop_

That was it, Lucifer couldn’t take anymore. He turned around in his chair as fast as he could, his chair tumbling to the ground as he pressed his lips against Dean’s. Dean sucked in a surprised breath, his jaw going a little slack allowing Lucifer to push his tongue in. He gripped the back of his neck, stopping the small jerk and swallowing a moan of surprise. He smirked into the kiss, letting his tongue explore, chasing the sweet taste of grape that coated his mouth.

He knew everyone in the class was staring at him but he didn’t pay them any attention, he swiped the piece of gum from Dean’s mouth and took it for his own and pulled back a little. Dean’s pants mixed with his own and he smirked as he watched the blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck before turning around and righted his chair. He sat down and chewed the almost tasteless gum in his mouth.

Lucifer smirked smugly.


End file.
